1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board mounting backplate for mounting a circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, concerning the mounting of a circuit board to a backplate product, a new metallic mold of the backplate product was made according to the height of the mounting position of the circuit board when the height of the mounting position is changed or when a plurality of circuit boards are mounted at predetermined intervals.
Further, there is known a printed wired board supporting member which can arrange a plurality of printed wired boards in a stacking manner at predetermined intervals by screwing one end part of a supporting body shaped in a shaft-form to a chassis, and by arranging one of the printed circuit board at the other end part of the supporting body and arranging the other printed wired boards at a stepped portion which is provided between the one end part and the other end part of the supporting body (see, JP5-259603A).
Moreover, there is known a printed board mounting device in which a plurality of printed boards are fixed at predetermined intervals by providing clasps having approximately the same height as the space between the adjacent two printed boards at both ends of the two printed boards (see JP62-189797A).
However, when arranging a plurality of printed boards at the chassis or the like in a stacking manner or when changing the height of the fixed position of the printed board as described in the above mentioned conventional art, there is a problem that the printed board mounting device is costly because predetermined supporting members and clasps are needed.